


In a Pile

by Beyondthecee



Series: World War Threesome Vignettes [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi, world War Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyondthecee/pseuds/Beyondthecee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is warm to her toes, a luxury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Pile

It’s the heat keeping her awake. Pressed naked together like this in the dark of the shelter. War is not warm. It’s cold slogs through mud, and damp, and men’s screams that freeze the blood. Yet here she is, positively smothered beneath them. There are no blankets, so she rest a top the pile of regulation jackets, pants, and assorted other pieces Steve insisted on placing on the ground. Such a gentleman. He’s at the top of their heap, furnace that he is. Peggy is warm to her toes, a luxury. 

Truly sandwiched betwixt her and Steve is one Sergeant James Barnes. His sleep is usually fitful, full of murmurs and sudden waking jolts. But here, he seems peaceful. His face slack with rest, hair every which way, no doubt from the tugging she gave it as he slowly, generously lapped at her sex. Steve had watched, hungrily. The look on his face will be forever burned into her memory. Steve, who blushes when she kisses him. Steve, who blushes if you even mention Rita Hayworth. Steve who can sometimes barely look at her and Barn–Bucky, without giving the whole game away, watched with such rapt attention. Eyes roving and wanting. When he caught her eyes, he licked his lips, put his hand to his cock, and came on the first stoke. She followed him down, thanks in no small part to Barnes’, no, Bucky’s good work.


End file.
